Behind Shuttered Grey
by drarryxon
Summary: A look into the life of Draco Malfoy, through his shuttered, grey eyes.
1. Summary

**Behind Shuttered Grey**

Summary: A story separated into small chapters of certain parts of Draco Malfoy's life, through his eyes.  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Paring: Implied Draco/Harry, Draco/Blaise, Draco/Pansy  
Warnings: Implied Slash, Second person, swearing  
_I am changing the dialogue/chain of events slightly. Things might not line up directly with the book. I'm just going off of the gist of what I remember. I would rather not plagiarize straight from the book, if you don't mind._


	2. Malkin's Robes

**I. Malkin's Robes**

You're halfway through the fitting of your brand new Hogwarts robes when a scrawny boy comes meandering into the shop. He looks around for a moment as if he's never seen anything like the place. You seize this as your moment to scrutinize him before he pays attention to you, which he undoubtedly will. The boy has jet-black hair that looks like it has never been brushed, and he has a pair of round, wire-frame glasses that are taped in the middle sitting on his face. He's so skinny he's practically malnourished, and he's a bit shorter than you are.  
Madame Malkin helps him to stand one one of the stools and she slips a pair of overly large black robes on his small frame and then moves back to working on your robes, which are moments from being finished.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" you ask the boy, who looks startled, as if he's surprised he's been spoken to. He nods. "This is my first year as well," you explain, and puff out your chest. "I'm going to be in Slytherin. What house do you want to be in?" The boy wrinkles his nose and he looks confused. You don't wait for him to answer. "I would surely die if they put me in Hufflepuff. I'd leave and come home."

You don't seem to understand why the boy seems unimpressed with you. Crabbe and Goyle would be chuckling like the idiots they are at your wit by now, but this small boy is just watching you like you're some insect on the ground, and he's not sure whether to step on it or leave it alone. When you bring up blood status, the boy seems to flounder before answering that his parents are indeed wizards. You don't feel any sadness over the fact that his parents are dead. You only feel a bit of pity over the fact that he has to travel with the oaf, Hagrid because of it. Before he manages to tell you what his last name is, Malkin finishes your robes and moves on to Harry. You call a goodbye before leaving the store with your new clothes in a bag to find your mother.

You don't stop talking about the small boy all day.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**II. The Hogwart's Express**

You're sitting in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, not really listening to Pansy talk about her trip to Paris this summer when word of mouth travels by and you hear whispers that Harry Potter is on the train somewhere. You perk up immediately. Your father has talked about Harry Potter your whole life, told you stories about the little boy who stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at only a year old, and now you have a chance to meet him for yourself, to be his friend. If you're friends with Harry Potter, nothing will stop you. After all, he _is _the Boy-Who-Lived.

You stand up abruptly, and Pansy stops talking. She glares at you and brushes her hair out of her face. You glare back and signal to Crabbe and Goyle to stand up as well. "Come on," you tell them, and head out of the compartment. As you head down the train, you furtively peek into each compartment until you find the one that everyone seems to be sneaking glances into, and you're practically gobsmacked. Inside is the boy that you had met in Madame Malkin's. You had been alone with Harry Potter and you hadn't even known it. You had already had the chance to become friends with him and you'd cocked it up.

You fight down anger and compose yourself quickly before sliding open the compartment door. "Everyone says that Harry Potter is on the train. So, it's you?" you say, directing it towards the scrawny boy. Across from him is a ginger boy who has a spot of dirt on his nose. He's holding a rat that looks like it should have died five years ago. You suppress the urge to wrinkle your nose.

"Yeah," Harry answers. He's staring back at Crabbe and Goyle, both of which are at least 5 inches taller than Draco, who is taller than Harry.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," you tell him, jerking a thumb in each of their directions. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The ginger in the corner gave an undignified snigger and you turn on him angrily. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask what _your _name is. Red hair, hand-me-down robe, vacant expression. There's no doubt that you're a Weasley." Weasley begins to turn a bright shade of red and it clashes with his hair magnificently. You turn back to Harry.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." You hold out your hand for Harry to take. He stares at it for a few seconds before looking into your face.

"I think I can make my own friends, thanks," Harry says icily, and you can feel your cheeks heat up.

"I'd be more careful if I were you, Potter," you sneer. "If you don't watch yourself, you'll go the same way as your parents. Hanging out with people like Hagrid and the Weasleys will rub off on you." The two boys stand up, and Crabbe and Goyle step closer to you.

"Say it again," Weasley snaps.

"Going to fight us, are you?" you taunt.

"Unless you leave right now, we are," Harry says. His green eyes, which you've somehow managed to not notice before, are bright like they've been lit from the inside.

"We're not ready to leave though, are we?" You say to Crabbe and Goyle. "We've eaten all of our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reaches out to grab some Chocolate Frogs, and manages to get bitten by Weasley's vermin. Goyle flings the rat off, and it slams into the window. The three of you disappear from the compartment as fast as possible and you want to shout and hex people because that was the most embarrassing moment of your life.

Aside from Goyle making an absolute fool of himself, you've had your hand turned down in friendship, and that _just doesn't happen. _You're a _Malfoy_ for God's sakes. _You're _supposed to be the one turning down people's friendship, not the other way around.

When you make it back to your compartment, Pansy begins to chatter again, and Blaise has joined you. He sits quietly and ignores Pansy as well. You seethe on the inside and wonder what exactly went wrong.

What you don't know is that you'll obsess over it for more years than you'd like to admit.


	4. The Sorting

**III. The Sorting**

You're still upset over Harry Potter snubbing your hand in friendship by the time the Welcoming Feast begins. You're absolutely freezing after traveling across the Black Lake in a boat with three other First Years. You don't understand why you couldn't have just taken a carriage like the rest of the students. You already hate Hagrid.

A stern woman with a black bun pulled tight enough to pull her skin back leads you into the hall. The entire school is staring at the First Years, and you try to stand taller to no avail. Everyone seems much larger than you, and you hate feeling smaller than everyone else.

As the Sorting begins, you promptly blank out what's going on around you, only listening for your name. You really don't care who is in what house. You only want to know where you'll be. The tiniest bit of fear is in your stomach. What if you _are _in Hufflepuff? Your father will disown you before you can say Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall calls in her Scottish brogue, and you saunter up to the stool where the Sorting Hat sits. It is placed on your head as you sit down.

_"Oh my, another Malfoy,"_ the Hat says into your ear, and you nearly jump out of your skin. Your father hadn't told you that the hat speaks to you! "_I know exactly where to put you..."_You hold your breath. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts for the entire hall to hear, and you exhale. The Slytherin table is clapping very loudly, and you make your way over to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle.

Theo joins the table, as does Pansy, and then up next is Harry Potter. Whispers break out across the hall and you bite down on your lip. You know that if he's put into Slytherin, you can manage to convince him that you're really not an arse after all, and that he needs to abandon the Weasley idiot.

Harry sits with the hat on his head for nearly a minute. His lips are moving quickly, like he's whispering to the hat. Everyone is absolutely silent now, wondering which house will get _the _Harry Potter for the next seven years. Finally, the rip across the hat opens wide, and it shouts

"GRYFFINDOR!"

and your stomach plummets.


End file.
